The bytecode application refers to an executable program obtained by compiling a class structure written in an object-oriented programming language. The bytecode application is described in machine-independent code (bytecode). One typical example of a bytecode application is a Java application.
The bytecode application is provided with various functions by a middleware. Each of the functions is provided to the bytecode application by calling a member function of a package implemented by the middleware. The package implemented by the middleware includes a library of programs used for rendering processes. Examples of the rendering processes include drawing of graphical objects such as lines and rectangles with a specified color, filling of a specified area, and copying and pasting of a specified image. The middleware is provided with a rendering unit that executes graphics rendering using the functions included in the library. The bytecode application successively issues requests for appropriate rendering processes to realize various processes of rendering graphics. One example of the package is java.awt and application program interfaces for graphics rendering are methods of the java.awt package. A platform used for activating the bytecode application is structured on the premises of monoscopic playback. The present invention is not limited to this, and the platform is structured on the premises of stereoscopic playback in some cases. The platform structured on the premises of the stereoscopic playback has a left-view graphics plane and a right-view graphics plane. These graphics planes are used in accordance with a mode (monoscopic mode or stereoscopic mode).
In addition, a Patent Literature 1 recites technology that ensures consistency between video images outputted before and after switching between the monoscopic mode and the stereoscopic mode by preparing video images in a way that the images before and after the mode switching appear to be the same.